The Only Way
by Riparian x
Summary: After Tanuma helps Natsume in the youkai mansion, he starts to be able to see youkai. Tanuma convinces Natsume to teach him how to protect himself- and to let him become Natsume's partner. Natsume/Tanuma.
1. Chapter 1 The River God's Castle

A/N. Hello! My first fanfic on this account- I hope you like it. I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou, though I own a couple of the OCs. All OCs will be minor characters. None of them will have pairings with any canon characters. This story will be shounen-ai, pairing Natsume/Tanuma. This will not EVER have smut- I want to keep the spirit of Natsume Yuujinchou, and I'm afraid that sexy times would be counterproductive. I try not to use Japanglish in my stories, but I will use Japanese honoraries (-san, -chan, -sensei) to stick to canon. I am not writing out 'Teacher Nyanko' or 'Nyanko bodyguard' or anything of the sort, thank you. Please enjoy, and for the love of this wonderful series, review!

* * *

TL;DR- Natsume/Tanuma, please review.

"You think it's to protect me, Natsume, but it only hurts."

My chest aches. Tanuma's eyes don't waver from mine, despite the sad look in them. I look down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Your intentions were the best." His voice is gentler, less accusing. "I think I should apologize, in a way, for letting you torment yourself over this. I was not hurt because of you."

"But because I dropped my guard…! You were nearly killed."

"Because I was stupid enough to get separated from Ponta. Natsume, stop thinking I can't defend myself. My sight has gotten stronger."

What?

"Since the banquet… it seems it attuned me to youkai more. I only see weak ones, though, the ones that don't hide as well. But it's getting stronger."

He can see them.

My heart pounds in my ears.

"I saw- just for a moment- the pond, yesterday. Four red fish. One black. I can see their silhouettes today. You can't hide the youkai from me anymore. I will be in danger, constantly, because of this- especially when it gets strong enough for me to see the really strong ones."

My sin was worse than I thought. I dropped my guard. Now, he'll be in danger, maybe for the rest of his life.

"Tanuma." My voice comes out plaintive. "Tanuma, please say you're joking. Please."

He stands and slides open the door. . "The black fish is chasing one of the red ones." He observes. I stand and step up next to him.

Gods and spirits. He's right.

He smiles at me. "There's only one way to keep me safe now." His eyes harden. "Teach me how to fight."

* * *

"Takashi-kun?" Touko-san asks, leaning in to my room. "Dinner's ready…"

"Ah, yes. Thank you." I say, looking up from the book I wasn't reading. "I'm sorry." I give her my most contented smile and set the book aside. The smile only turns real when she smiles back at me.

"You study too hard, Takashi-kun." She titters and walks away.

"Dinner dinner dinner!" Nyanko-sensei cheers, hopping out of my room. Looks like he didn't hear it either. I stretch and make my way down. Before stepping into the dining room, I hesitate.

I'll call Tanuma later. And Natori-san.

"It smells wonderful!" I say, smiling as I walk in. I nearly step on Nyanko-sensei, but he doesn't notice- completely entranced by the food he's stuffing messily into his mouth. Well, at least Touko-san knows he appreciates it.

I sit. The spicy smell of tiger sushi wafts to my nose. I inhale, closing my eyes. "Thank you for the food." I say. I pick up my chopsticks and look down. Triangles of sticky rice line the plate, doused in a few condiments I don't recognize and wrapped in seaweed. A small bowl of miso soup sits by a glass of milk, with cubed squid filling the empty space on my plate. It steams, heat brushing my hand. My mouth waters.

My stomach growls, and we dig in.

* * *

"Ne, Nyanko-sensei." I say, rolling out the soft futon. "Tanuma sees youkai now."

"Eh? He must be getting stronger. How troublesome of him. Those fish ayakashi were bad enough, trying to keep his headaches away… I knew they'd attune him sooner or later."

"Eh?" I blink, pausing in the straightening of my covers. "Really? They're helping him? I thought they were neutral."

"No, they're good youkai, determined to help humans they care for. That's why Tanuma likes that room, not only because he sees their shadows, but because that room makes him feel better."

I brush away a few crumbs left on the floor, my stomach tightening. I don't like the fact that I thought they were neutral when they weren't. It says something about my intuition that I don't like. "He wants me to train him. Make him my partner."

"Oh? I like that. Someone else to watch your back… just don't expect me to protect him for free. Let's say… ten meat buns for every time I save his life!"

"Done." Oh, that came a bit quick. Then again, it is Tanuma.

I pull the covers open and climb in. Nyanko-sensei comes in and curls up next to me.

"It's getting a bit warm for you to sleep with me." I tell him, shifting away from his ridiculous body heat.

"Too bad. I'm not sleeping on the floor."

Sensei… I think to myself, closing my eyes.

At least he'll save Tanuma for me. I suppose I can't ask him to do that for me- after all, he's supposed to be _my_ bodyguard. Tanuma doesn't have a Book of Friends to hold over his head. Sensei would worry about me first, and that could get Tanuma killed.

Though, having a group of youkai to defend him would be nice…

What the hell am I thinking? Tanuma wouldn't want that, and neither do I… but the idea has merit. If I can do it without forcing someone- I wonder if Misuzu would be willing to protect him? He's a kind youkai, and has been bored lately. He said he wants to serve me before I give his name back.

I'll call him tomorrow…

I jerk up.

I was supposed to call Tanuma!

I look at the sky. Pure dark. I groan and lean into the pillow. I'll call in the morning.

My cellphone rings. I reach over to my desk and pick it up.

Tanuma. Thank the gods.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good. I was worried when you didn't call." He sighs.

I feel my cheeks heat up. Why am I such a jerk? Looks like Reiko really was my grandmother- always forgetting her promises. "Sorry. After dinner, I forgot…"

"It's fine, it's fine." He assures me.

His voice is a bit too sincere. But he doesn't want to talk about it, so I won't. "Tomorrow's Saturday, and Kitamoto and Nishimura haven't suggested anything, so I think we're free. Can you come over for a while?"

"Ah, my dad will be okay with it." He says.

"Do you mind if I bring someone along? I know a man, an exorcist, who knows more than I do…" I bite my lip.

"An exorcist?" He asks.

"Yes, Natori-san."

"…as in, Natori Shuuichi?"

"Yes."

"He's a youkai exorcist?"

"Yes."

"…my life got a lot weirder when I met you."

"O-oi!" I protest, smiling. Nearby, Nyanko-sensei gives a loud yawn.

Tanuma chuckles. "No, I'm not complaining. You sound a bit tired. I'll come by around one, okay?"

"Okay."

WE say our goodbyes and hang up. I plug the phone into charge and curl up in the futon again. Nyanko-sensei curls up in the crook of my stomach and falls asleep.

* * *

"Takashi-kun, your friends are here to see you!" Touko-san calls up.

I smile. "He's here. Misuzu, do you mind…?"

"No." The youkai says, voice rumbling.

"Thank you." I get up and make my way downstairs, where Tanuma is just taking off his shoes and setting them next to mine. Natori-san is next, setting his next to Tanuma's. "I'm glad you two could make it." I say, smiling.

"A pleasure to finally meet a friend of yours." Natori-san says, smiling.

"Yeah…" Tanuma says. He looks like a bit overwhelmed by his company.

Just wait until he meets Misuzu…

I lead them up to my bedroom. When Natori-san steps in, he jumps at the sight of Misuzu in the widow. "Ah-!" He yelps.

Tanuma blinks. "Is something there?" He asks, putting a hand to his temple. "It feels strong… oh!" his eyes fly open.

"Hello, human. Would you be the new-sighted one?" Misuzu rumbles.

Tanuma nods. "I- I can see you."

"I am allowing you to." Misuzu says. "My master has asked me to perform bodyguard duty for you, as Madara-san does for him. I will need to find a decent body-" He glances down at Nyanko-sensei's rather pathetic-looking form. "-but I am bored, and this sounds interesting." He grins. "My name is Misuzu, but I would prefer if you called me Sensei when other youkai are in the vicinity."

Tanuma nods, his eyes still very wide. I smile a little as he settles down into a textbook perfect zazen meditation position. I blink. Is that really his natural sitting position? I can't sit like that for more than thirty minutes. "Y-yes, Misuzu-san." He says.

Natori-san stares suspiciously at Misuzu. "You're the frog demon."

Misuzu grins. "You're the actor exorcist."

"There's a bounty on your head."

"On yours, as well. Did you know youkai have exorcist hunters?" Misuzu leans his head into my window as far as he can.

Natori-san's eyes narrow. "We have work to do. I will speak with you later. Tanuma-kun, what do you know of youkai?"

"Not enough. I have seen countless small ones recently that I do not recognize." Tanuma answers.

"There is a river nearby with a youkai population, all benign." Natori-san says. "The best to ask about youkai are youkai. Shall we go?"

We all agree. I get permission from Touko-san, and we're off.

Natori-san takes us to the train station. It's a bit odd, having the giant Misuzu floating overhead, grinning and blowing random gusts of wind at confused pedestrians- but I can't exactly tell him to stop without sounding mad.

Occasionally someone will recognize Natori-san, which is a little embarrassing, but… well, I can get over it. Ofcourse, one of the girls seems a little more interested in Tanuma, smart girl… Natori-san is not the type a girl would benefit from having interest in.

On the train, I spend most of the time staring out the window. Misuzu's bells ring rather loudly, and Tanuma is frowning the whole time. I suppose his head is bothering him. Natori-san also watches Misuzu, but with suspicion.

When the train drops us off, it's around two in the afternoon. The sun is just off the top of the sky, sending bright light to darken the shadows. We're in a coastal town nearby a river- which is, apparently, where we're going.

We stop by an Angel Mort restaurant and buy dessert- an odd choice fr mid-day, but Natori-san apparently loves this place. The waitresses all fawn over him.

Tanuma goes completely silent in the restaurant, as uncomfortable as I am. I have a strawberry shortcake delight, ordering an extra one for Misuzu. Once we leave, I give it to him. He eats it in one bite, but reveals his love for sweets. It appears to be a youkai thing.

Then Natori-san leads us to the river. A stone bridge crosses over it like a picture, but one thing mars the image.

That would be the brown dragon sleeping on it.

Natori-san frowns. "That is a powerful youkai."

Nyanko-sensei, settled on my shoulder, nods. "He is a dragon king. Pretend not to see him and walk right by."

A dragon king that Sensei is telling me to pretend isn't there. He must be _really _powerful.

We walk forward, quieting our steps. Misuzu's bells silence above us.

We're almost at the end of the bridge when I trip over it.

I land next to its eye. It slides open, revealing a silent silver eye with no pupil. Its head raises.

"Shit." Nyanko-sensei mutters.

"You see me, human?" The wind whispers. I nod despite myself.

Its whiskers stir.

"And you walked by me?"

I nod again.

"You are brave. I require you. And your companions. Come this way."

The world fades to dark green.


	2. Chapter 2 The River God's Castle

A/N: So, second chapter already. Amazing. This will be rather episodic- like the anime- and mostly based ff of actual Japanese myths. I will try not to make up my own youkai, but I will occasionally, I m sure. This is still the day-to-day life of Natsume, so don t expect long, epic plotlines. That s usually what I write, but not this time. The Natsume/Tanuma will be gradual. Please review!  
TL;DR: Review.

* * *

When I look up, I see what looks like the sun through water. I look around. Tanuma is staring upwards, eyes wide. His hair floats around his head.  
Ah. We re underwater.  
The dragon king vanishes. A young man with flowing black hair and light green skin steps forward, a brown yukata draping over his shoulders. It spreads open at the front, revealing a pale green chest covered in seaweed-like dark green stripes. He blinks large silver eyes. I cannot divulge my name to you, so please, call me Ryuu. He bows. I will not ask yours. I apologize for dragging you here, but it is not safe in that area for lesser youkai and humans."  
Nyanko-sensei bristles on my shoulder. "Lesser youkai?" He shrieks.  
Ryuu smiles. "My apologies. I am a god, not used to being kind about the extent of your powers. In a moment, the sun will rise high enough for my palace to appear. Feel free to sleep, drink, or eat for as long as you wish. Time here does not pass for humans. Once you feel ready, come to me, and I will ask a favor." Behind him, a shimmering palace of reeds and sand spears through the water. He turns, his yukata flowing behind him. Like wind, the shifting water slams into us. Tanuma grabs my arm as Nyanko-sensei's claws dig into my shoulder. Ryuu vanishes.  
The blast fades. Above, Misuzu floats towards the castle. I glance behind me, but Natori-san is nowhere in sight.  
Looks like he got left up there. Well, if time doesn't pass... "Sensei, can we trust him?" I ask, as Tanuma lets go of my arm.  
"We don t have a choice." Sensei grumbles. "But he is benign. I don t think he'd lie to us." I nod.

"Tanuma, let's go."

We walk towards the castle of sand.

* * *

"Take off your shoes." Ryuu says, slipping off his wooden sandals. "The floors are much nicer that way." I look into the room before us. The entire castle is made of sand, it seems. I slip off my shoes and set them down. Tanuma follows suit behind me. Ryuu bows and vanishes, melting into the sandy floor.  
I step into the room, Tanuma stepping up next to me. "Are we in the river?" He asks.  
Nyanko-sensei laughs. "We're in the world of youkai. There was an entrance in the river." He jumps down from my shoulder. "Hmm, Misuzu is already exploring. I'll join him, I think." He waddles off, sinking into the sand. I step off from the rock ledge where my shoes sit. My feet sink into the sand. It's soft and cool. I smile. A fish swims around the ceiling. Light bounces around the room.  
Tanuma smiles. "It's beautiful."

"Yes." I agree. "Let's go see what's here, then." We walk through the room and find ourselves in a low-ceilinged hallway. The walls are still made of shifting sands, but traditional paper sliding doors line the hallway. They're all open.

The first few are apparently storage rooms of some sort. There are some bedrooms- some even have youkai sleeping in them. There's a dining hall- I see Nyanko-sensei delving into a plate of squid. We make a few turns, and find a door leading into a room exactly like mine. I step inside, amazed. Even Tama-chan's nest is still lying in the corner.

"Your room." Tanuma says, walking into the middle of the room. He walks over to the window. The river outside is just as dark blue-green as when we first arrived. It's kind of odd, looking out my window and not seeing the forest. I put my hand to the glass pane.  
"I suppose this is where I'm supposed to stay." I say.  
Tanuma looks around. "There's two futons out. I'll look and see if my room is here." He walks out. I hesitate. Should I follow him? Probably. I go after him, closing my door to mark it as mine. We start down the hall again, checking each door as the sand seeps in between my toes. It tickles a little, but it reminds me of when the Fujiwaras took me to the beach. I smile a little. I d never gone on a family trip before.  
We reach a dead end before we give up and go back to mine. "I guess we're supposed to stay in the same room." I say, rolling out the futons for later.  
"Yeah." He gets the second futon before I do. "Let's go see what Ponta's up to. I don t feel right wandering around a youkai's home without him."

I nod. Not to mention, a youkai who didn't know we were Ryuu's guests might decide to eat us. That wouldn't be a problem if Nyanko-sensei was around.  
We go back down the hallway until we find the dining hall again. Nyanko-sensei is in food heaven, actually rolling in a plate of meat buns. I sigh. He can bathe himself.  
Tanuma and I find seats. He brushes his hair out of his face, but it almost immediately floats back into it. He sighs in irritation. "Do we really have to be underwater ? And how are we breathing?"

"Well, it is a river god's home. And I suppose, magic. I've learned not to question the science of youkai." I grin.

He grins a little and looks down at the feast before us. "I don t feel like eating."

"Me neither. But we're here for you to meet youkai in a friendly setting, and the dining hall is probably best. The sleeping youkai will come here when they wake up, and we can ask for information then. I could use some more knowledge too." I tell him, picking up a pair of heavy enamel chopsticks to examine them. They re lavender and lotus-patterned, with origami lotus flowers hanging from the thick end.

"What kind of information am i supposed to be asking for?" Tanuma asks.  
I bite my lip. "Umm. Things like, who do I watch out for? What dangerous and powerful youkai are nearby? Who should I avoid? What's the best way to escape or fight? You'll have Misuzu staying with you, and he should be a bit more reliable than Nyanko-sensei, but he's also a bit weaker. If you meet a really strong youkai, you should know if you should fight or run." Tanuma nods. "Right."  
A few feet away, Nyanko-sensei raises his head from the table. "Someone's coming." He announces. "And it's someone we know, Natsume."  
Someone we know? Maybe a youkai whose name I gave back. Well, if there's anyone to ask a favor from, I suppose it would be one of them.  
A little boy with light brown hair and antlers steps inside. He blinks, staring at me. I stand up, my chair falling over. "Tama-chan!"  
A huge smile comes over Tama-chan's face. "Daddy!" He shouts.  
Well, that's a bit new. I go down on one knee as he runs towards me and wrap him in a hug. Nyanko-sensei jumps down from the table onto my shoulder and sniffs him. "You're doing well, little dragon." He comments.  
Tama-chan looks up at me and smiles again. "Father told me you were here." He says cheerfully.  
"Father?" I ask, tilting my head to one side.  
"The king. Ryuu. I'm half river dragon, half tatsumi." He explains, stepping back. "Ah." I nod and get to my feet. '"Tanuma, this is Tama-chan. Nyanko-sensei and I raised him." I explain to the befuddled boy sitting at the table.  
Tanuma gives Tama-chan a weak smile. "Hello. I'm Tanuma, your, er, daddy's friend."  
"Friend...?" Tama-chan gives me a strange look, then nods. "I'm Tama! Father says my real name is Itori, though. I like Tama better."  
I can't help but smile, a little bit proud. It's strange for someone to call me Daddy, though.  
Tama-chan smiles. "Father asked me to explain our problem." He says, pulling out a chair and climbing into it. "The caterpillar."  
"Caterpillar?" I ask.  
"Mm! It's an evil, mean creature that went mad. It attacks the castle and kills us. My friend Madi..." He droops.  
Someone hurt a friend of Tama's.  
That is not acceptable.  
I nod. "You want me to defeat it?"  
Tama-chan nods. "We can't. It can only be killed with human saliva. And we think you may have its name."  
Complicated. I move back into my chair. Nyanko-sensei curls up on an empty plate in front of me. "Ah, Tanuma?" I ask, smiling at him. "It looks like I have something to do here. I shouldn't get you involved-"  
"No." Tanuma cuts in. "Remember? We're going to be partners. We share troubles now. And I'd help Tama-kun anyway."  
Tama-chan brightens. "Two humans! Thank you, Daddy, daddy's friend!"  
I smile a little and pat Tama-chan's head. "You're going to need to find a better name for Tanuma, I think." I comment. "Daddy's friend is a bit of a mouthful."  
Tama-chan nods solemnly. He gets down from the chair. "It might attack soon." He says. "What do you need?"  
I settle back in my chair and think. "My friends, Misuzu, Nyanko-sensei, and -san could be useful, too- he's up on the surface, I think. A way to distract it while I get the name-returning ritual done. And, if things get desperate, a bow and arrows."  
Tanuma shoots a startled look at me.  
I smile a little. "A therapist once thought I might do better if I went to a sports camp. I was the best archer there. If saliva will kill the caterpillar, I can spit on an arrowhead and shoot it. I hope I don't have to."  
Tanuma nods a little. "You like youkai, right?"  
I look at Tama-chan with a little smile. "I like people." I say. "The only difference between humans and youkai is that youkai are usually a bit more powerful."  
Tanuma nods.  
I turn to see Tama-chan watching us with the same odd expression on his face. "Daddy?" He asks. "Can I talk to you?" He walks away. I glance at Tanuma in apology and follow him.  
Out of Tanuma's earshot, Tama-chan tugs my sleeve. I kneel next to him. "What is it?"  
"Um, do you know about the red string of fate?" He asks, staring up at me.  
I nod. "True love, right?"  
He smiles. "It ties you to him." He giggles, turns, and runs off.  
Him? Tanuma?  
Couldn't be. I get up and walk over to the table again.  
"I think we've learned all we can." I say. "Let's go back to our room?"  
What Tama-chan told me bothers me for a while.

The next day, the caterpillar attacks.  
'Caterpillar' has a strange connotation. It sounds slightly silly, and mad, like Alice. The caterpillar that attacks us is long, and black. One large yellow eye covers his front, just over a large mouth like a shark's.  
"He's huge." I say, eyes wide.  
Nyanko-sensei vanishes in a cloud of dust, and Madara steps out, growling a little. "Misuzu and I will have to work together on this. Natsume, I don't think you'll be able to kill it with a bow. Find its name in the Book, order it to stop- then rip the name apart, or burn it. This creature is pure evil, and almost as powerful as I am."  
"What if he's not in the book?" I ask.  
"...then we're in trouble. Misuzu!"  
The frog demon and the wolf soar down towards the giant caterpillar. I hold the book out in front of me and imagine the beast below. "You who protects me, reveal thy name." I whisper. I watch with bated breath as the pages begin to flip. One stops, stands upright. I rip it out, and almost put it to my mouth. I stop and read the name.  
Kokora.  
A pretty name for such an ugly creature. "Kokora, stop!" I shout down.  
The creature freezes before Madara and Misuzu get there. Fingertips trembling, I take the paper.  
It will die. I will have killed it. Tanuma places a hand on my shoulder and takes the paper. "I don't want this on your conscious." He says.  
My eyes widen. "Tanuma, stop-!" He rips the paper straight through the name. I bite my lip and turn to watch the creature below. It shudders, then screams as its body rips in half. Blood sprays over Madara and Misuzu,black and oozing. The water takes hold of it and washes it away. The body crumbles and turns to dust.  
I look at Tanuma. "Why did you do that?"  
"I saw the look on your face. You didn't-"  
The world vanishes around me.

Light flares in the distance, and a person walks towards me. A schoolgirl with long hair. Reiko?  
I feel my body stir, feeling long and grotesque. "Please, leave, human. Please. It is not safe here." It rasps, knowing she won't hear. "I am dangerous."  
"I'm not scared." Reiko says, artificially cheerful. "I'm strong."  
Is she hearing me...? The youkai thinks. "Human, can you see me?"  
"Yeah." Reiko says, lifting a bat. "Hey, I'm going to challenge you. If you win, you can do whatever you want to me- eat me, keep me prisoner, I don't care. But if I win, you have to give me your name."  
The youkai rears up, putrid stench reeking from her body. "If you win, I can eat you?"  
I hadn't eaten in years. This girl's power is immense. That power could heal my sickness.  
A few minutes later, I lie beaten and crying on the floor of my cave. Reiko holds out a brush and paper. I scrawl my name out.  
"Kokora? That's much prettier than my name! You're my follower now. If I call your name, you better come quick!" She turns and walks out.  
The power that went with the name drains me, and my sickness takes my mind.

"Natsume? Natsume!" Tanuma's hands are cold on my shoulder. I slam my fist into the sand below me. I'm kneeling on the ground, crouched and bent over.  
"Damn, damn!" I hiss, eyes burning. "I could have saved her! If I'd given her name back, she could have regained her mind."  
Tanuma's eyes widen, then close. I can only imagine the guilt I just caused. "I killed her."  
I grab his shoulder and stare at him. "Don't, Tanuma. I didn't know, you couldn't have known." I get up. "Sorry, Tanuma. I shouldn't have agreed to get you involved..."  
Tanuma shakes his head. "Appearances are nothing to youkai, it seems."  
I nod. "At least she won't be sick anymore." I look down at the dust clouding the water.  
MAdara flies up to me, leaving Misuzu watching the cloud. "You did well, Natsume." He rumbles. "I tasted her blood. That youkai would have been miserable for hundreds of years before she died. While that is nothing to a healthy youkai, misery makes every day seem like a thousand. Saving her would have been cruel."  
I look down.  
"Natsume-sama!" Ryuu appears in front of me. "Thank you. You've saved hundreds of youkai. I understand you hold the Book of Friends, yes?"  
I nod.  
"Then, here." He holds out a slip of paper with a word on it. "My name. I understand you are giving them back, but I'd like you to keep it for now. When my debt is repaid, I'm sure you'll give it back?"  
I take the paper and smile. A dragon god is not a bad ally to have. "Thank you. I'll try not to hold it for too long."  
Madara's whiskers twitch. He vanishes in a puff of smoke, and Nyanko-sensei drops down. "I'd put that somewhere other than the Book, Natsume, otherwise if you die it'll go to me." He laughs. "And I have plenty of use for a dragon god."  
Ryuu stares at him. "You forget your place, beast. Natsume-sama, Tanuma-sama, three gifts wait for you at your homes, including what you sought. I will take you to your world now."  
The world fades to dark green, then brightens. Soaked, Tanuma and I stand on the bridge next to a bewildered Natori-san. Nyanko-sensei and Misuzu appear a moment later. Ryuu bows again.  
"I am in your debt a thousand times. Never hesitate to call me, Natsume-sama."  
I smile. "I won't. Thank you, Ryuu-san."  
He bows and vanishes into the river.  
Natori-san give me an odd look. "I have the strangest feeling that I missed something. Why are you wet?"  
Tanuma and I glance at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
